


Франка

by Krasnotal (berebitsuki)



Category: Senki Zesshou Symphogear
Genre: Age Difference, Angst, F/F, Отклонения от канона, ФБ-2018, Фандомная Битва, в целом очень странная композиция, в чью тут ещё сторону power imbalance, выношу с фикбука старые тексты, дневники (стилизация), нелинейное повествование, романтика, скачущая точка зрения, часть текста преканон часть пост-AXZ, эксперимент
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-07-01
Updated: 2018-07-01
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:13:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,430
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24679819
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/berebitsuki/pseuds/Krasnotal
Summary: плачущей девочке, жившей сотни лет назад, нужен кто-то, кто поймёт и примет её; Мику тоже нужна Хибики, но это может чуть-чуть подождать. | спойлеры к AXZ в примечаниях
Relationships: Cagliostro/Prelati, Hibiki Tachibana/Saint-Germain, Kohinata Miku/Tachibana Hibiki
Kudos: 1





	Франка

**Author's Note:**

> Допустим, божественная сила в последней серии не рассеялась, а была использована на то, чтобы остановить боеголовку, а идеологические противоречия как-то тоже разрешились, и теперь иллюминаты ведут мирную жизнь.  
> Курсивом -- цитаты из Waikyo Shenshoujing ("Искажённое зеркало Сенсёцзин") в переводе с англовикии.

### 1.

Дорогой дневник!..

А с кем я разговариваю? Мама говорила, что взрослые тётеньки, которые умеют писать, ведут дневники на бумаге. Они, наверное, с бумагой и разговаривают, игра это такая. Бывают и хуже. Вот Андреа с соседнего двора разговаривала с куличиками из грязи. А чего с ними разговаривать, если они развалятся через пять минут? Бумага хоть запомнит что-то. Но у меня нет бумаги, да и писать я не умею. Поэтому дневник придётся вести в голове, вот так. С кем я разговариваю у себя в голове-то?..

Хотя какая разница? Не с кем ведь больше.

Маме становится хуже, дорогой дневник. Она не может встать, лежит на кровати и стонет. Она такая горячая, что рядом с ней не нужно одеяла, но «клиенты» к ней уже не ходят. Сегодня кончилась еда. Я возьму деньги и пойду на рынок. Надеюсь, мне продадут что-нибудь...

  


### =!=

— Мику, тут такое дело... — её солнце неловко улыбается, и всё сжимается внутри.

— Что такое, Хибики?

Её солнце набирает в грудь воздух и на одном дыхании выдаёт:

— Я встречаюсь с Сен-Жермен.

...

...

— Ты не против?

 _Никогда не отпущу тебя,_ — напевает в душе что-то, оставшееся от искажённого зеркала. — _Смотри, как я тебя люблю._

Больно.

— Конечно, не против, Хибики, — улыбается она. — Главное, чтобы ты была счастлива.

  


### 2.

Дорогой дневник, я ведь не назвалась вчера. Надо называть своё имя, когда с кем-то заговариваешь впервые, это правило хорошего тона, мама учила меня. А я ошиблась. Ты же не обиделся, дорогой дневник?

Меня зовут Франка. Мне уже целых восемь лет. (Ну ладно, я соврала: чуть-чуть до восьми не хватает.) Я живу в городе Сан-Жермано. У меня очень красивая мама (говорят, и я на неё похожа, значит, тоже красивая?), и раньше она нравилась мужчинам, от этого к ней ходили «клиенты» и что-то с ней делали, а за это платили деньги. Я не знаю, что. Мама всегда выгоняет меня поиграть, пока у неё «клиент».

Вчера я взяла мамины деньги, — не все, часть оставила дома, — и пошла на рынок. Хорошо, что не все. На обратном пути меня схватили старшие ребята, побили, разлили молоко (мама всегда поит меня горячим молоком, когда я болею, я подумала, что маме тоже надо) и отобрали всё, что оставалось. Хлеб только вернули — он вывалялся в грязи, а зачем им грязный хлеб, когда у них деньги есть? Только я не знаю, можно ли маму кормить грязным хлебом. Но другого всё равно нет. В следующий раз надо идти домой другим путём, может, меня не найдут.

  


### =!!=

Мику не может на это смотреть.

Но и не смотреть почему-то не может тоже.

Её солнце и Сен-Жермен-сан идут бок о бок, что-то обсуждают, жестикулируют, улыбаются. _Почему, скажи, почему? Где я ошиблась?_ — поёт искажённое зеркало.

Крупный зелёный лист от какого-то дерева приклеивается к лицу, закрывает глаза. Мику со злостью отдирает его. Рука нащупывает слёзы на щеках.

  


### 3.

Маме стало чуть-чуть лучше, дорогой дневник. Она может немножко разговаривать. Я видела сегодня папу — он разговаривал с каким-то другим дядей, который ругательски ругал «этот блядский Сан-Жермано» и «глупых итальяшек», — и спросила маму, что это значит. Мама сказала, что это значит, что папа очень занят, и его не надо трогать. Я и не собиралась. Папа страшный. Он раньше иногда подзывал меня, чтобы узнать, есть ли у мамы клиенты сегодня, и очень кричал, если были. В прошлый раз, когда я играла в дневник, я подумала вот чего: меня зовут Франка, и это ведь что-то значит, наверно? Ну, имя тоже слово же, а слова всегда значат что-то, даже если они длинные и странные. А Франка — это ведь короткое слово. И я спросила маму. Мама сказала, что это значит: француженка. Дочка француза. Мой папа — француз, дорогой дневник, представляешь? Что такое француз, мама уже не смогла объяснить.

  


### =!=

Прелати замечает девочку первой. Девочку зовут Кохината Мику, она подружка Тачибаны Хибики, и, наверное, тоже пришла посмотреть на её первое свидание, как Прелати и Калиостро пришли для Сен-Жермен.

— Кохината-чан?

Девочка оборачивается. Она явно плакала, а потом аккуратно умылась.

— Ну, как тебе эта пара? — спрашивает Прелати по-дружески. — Сен-Жермен впервые столько улыбается...

Калиостро её одёргивает — ну как же можно быть такой бестактной!

— Хочешь, садись с нами, Кохината-чан, — предлагает она с мягкой улыбкой. Но впечатление, конечно, испорчено, и девочка выбегает из кафе, кажется, снова в слезах.

  


### 4.

Я совсем забыла про тебя, дорогой дневник, потому что кончились все деньги. И маме всё хуже и хуже. Иногда она что-то ещё понимает, улыбается мне, кивает в такт колыбельной, которую раньше она мне пела. А потом опять ничего, только метается по кровати и стонет. Ей больно, я это слышу, но ничем не могу помочь. Очень страшно.

Сегодня я впервые просила деньги и еду у прохожих на улице. Никто не дал. Мама говорила, что в жизни ничего не получается с первого раза, и не надо отчаиваться (я правильно вспомнила это слово?) Но очень хочется есть, а мама сейчас не может сказать это.

Снова видела папу. Подойти опять испугалась.

  


### =!!=

— Что?! — возмущается Прелати. — Правда же!

— Кохината-чан ревнует свою подружку, — терпеливо объясняет ей Калиостро.

— А, — говорит Прелати. Потом: — Мы же тоже надеялись, что Сен-Жермен присоединится к нашим отношениям, а она встречается с Тачибаной. И ничего.

Калиостро выразительно поднимает брови.

— ...Ну ладно, — говорит Прелати. — Но я правда рад за Сен-Жермен. Несмотря ни на что.

— Я тоже, — улыбается Калиостро.

  


### 5.

Сегодня мне подкинула кусочек хлеба какая-то бабушка. Старые люди немножко страшные, у них такая сморщенная кожа. Я эту бабушку тоже сначала испугалась, но она не обиделась, а сказала, что я бедное дитя, и вложила мне в руку хлеб. Теперь мне есть, что поесть и чем кормить маму. Ты рад, дорогой дневник?

  


### =!=

— Это лучшее кафе во всём городе! — радостно возвещает Хибики. — Пойдём, я угощаю.

— Я вполне способна себя обеспечить, — с весёлым изумлением замечает Сен-Жермен. Но ей ли останавливать Тачибану Хибики? Кроме того, уж Хибики-то лучше всех знает, как нужно кормить человека в первый в её жизни мирный свободный день. А именно — очень вкусно.

  


### 6.

Надо спать уже, но у меня не получается — у мамы снова лихорадка. Слышишь, как она метается по кровати? И как быстро-быстро дышит, как будто она уставшая лошадь? Недавно она что-то сказала. Очень неразборчиво, но вроде «не бей меня». Мне кажется, она не очень понимает, что происходит. Я боюсь, что она подумает, что я — это не я, и набросится на меня. Или, наоборот, попробует убежать. Я же не удержу её, дорогой дневник. Страшно.

Вон и собака воет...

  


### =!!=

— Ты знаешь, что такое свободные отношения?

— А? — вопрос явно застаёт Тачибану врасплох. — В смысле, знаю, а почему?

Прелати сказала бы: ну, за нами весь день следит твоя подружка со слезами на глазах, надо её утешить. Но Прелати всегда была слишком прямолинейна. Калиостро бы сказала что-то одновременно забавное и подходящее к ситуации, как умеет она и никто больше.

— Ну, если ты хочешь, — Сен-Жермен неопределённо машет рукой в воздухе, — быть вместе с кем-то ещё, то я не против.

— Правда? Я тоже! — улыбается Тачибана. — Я об этом думала, но не знала, как сказать.

Сен-Жермен хмыкает.

Надо бы поговорить с Калиостро и Прелати на этот счёт.

  


### 7.

Мама так похудела, как будто она больше не человек, а страшная нечисть. Кости повсюду торчат. Но она человек, дорогой дневник, я точно знаю. Сегодня она улыбалась мне, и чуть-чуть меня погладила, когда я пристроилась рядом.

Только страшно, что с ней что-то случится, а меня не будет рядом. И что с ней что-то случится при мне, тоже страшно, но по-другому. Я просто совсем не знаю, что делать. Соседки говорят, что нужен доктор, но где этого доктора достать? И деньги кончились. А доктора забесплатно не работают, это я точно знаю.

  


### =!=

— Да? То есть... мне тоже можно быть с тобой вместе?

— Да! Давай встречаться, Мику!

Тепло возвращается со скоростью света.

  


### 8.

Нет. Нет-нет-нет. Мамочка, пожалуйста, очнись!

Сегодня мне опять ничего не дали на улице. Я сохранила немножко хлеба со вчера, но мама не ест его, она лежит и не двигается. И больше уже не горячая, как раньше. Она... умерла? Пожалуйста, дорогой дневник, скажи, что это не так. (Но ты не скажешь, я знаю.)

Я сегодня подошла всё-таки к папе. Было очень страшно. И правильно: он наорал на меня и ударил. А я всего лишь хотела попросить помощи для мамы! Я ни в чём не виновата, мама правда умирает... то есть уже умерла... Опять слёзы текут. И в груди больно, как будто ударили. Но били по голове и плечам. Так странно.

Я одна теперь, дорогой дневник. Я не знаю, что мне делать. Больно и страшно.

Завтра мне исполняется восемь лет.

  


### =!!=

— И как тебе свидание с пятнадцатилеткой? — ехидно спрашивает Прелати.

— Тачибане семнадцать, — поправляет Сен-Жермен. — И вообще, ничего вы не понимаете.

Она лучится счастьем, так что это даже непривычно, Калиостро последний раз видела её такой пару сотен лет назад, когда они только начинали работать втроём. Видимо, Тачибане Хибики удалось понять и принять не только взрослую Сен-Жермен, что была готова перебить пол-мира ради высокой цели, а и маленькую угнетённую девочку, жившую сотни лет назад.


End file.
